


#99 - Wind

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [99]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: wind, Reynir.  No beta.





	#99 - Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: wind, Reynir. No beta.

The wind was strong today, blowing Reynir's hair into his eyes. He missed feeling it on his face.

Lalli was dozing by the fire. The others had gone out exploring.

Reynir understood about germs but there were no trolls nearby. He loosened his breather.

Lalli was on him in a flash, hissing at him in angry Finnish, shoving Reynir into the tank's entryway, and slamming the door. Now he would have to decontaminate himself if he wanted to do anything but sit on the floor.

The fact that all of this was his own fault didn't make it any better.


End file.
